Park or Byun?
by Mikachuu97
Summary: Balada pemberian nama anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. lol ga pinter bikin summary, maafkanlah-)/ MPREG. ot12 (chanbaek as main character). RnR juseyong


Title: Park or Byun?

Genre: Humor, family, friendship

Rating: Semua Usia (?)\

Disclaimer: Pengennya sih mereka milik saya, Cuma sayang yang satu udah punya Taeyeon /uhuk/

Warning: Gaje, Typo, OT12 (Chanbaek as main character), MPREG.

Summary: Balada pemberian nama anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

ENJOY~~~

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Chanyeol berjalan—setengah berlari— mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang Unit Gawat Darurat dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sesekali ia duduk di bangku yang disediakan di dekat ruangan itu sambil mengurut keningnya yang sama sekali tak sakit, khawatir pada istr—suaminya— yang sedang berjuang mengantarkan buah cinta mereka untuk melihat dunia.

Samar-samar terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari Baekhyun (suaminya) dari dalam ruangan dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menerobos masuk ke ruangan dan memeluk tubuh mungil dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kalimat seperti "Baek, kumohon…" "Baek… Baek…" dan beberapa gumaman tak jelas lainnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti suami terburuk di dunia karena mengabaikan keluhan rasa sakit dari Baekhyun sejak tadi pagi dan mengira bahwa itu hanya kontraksi biasa yang akhir-akhir ini memang sering dialaminya.

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik setelah ia mendengar rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun dari ujung line telepon saat dia sedang makan siang bersama rekan kerja sekantornya. Rasa panik menyerang. Chanyeol langsung menghambur menuju area parkir dan mengendarai mobilnya pulang dengan kecepatan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak berani mengingatnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang saling melempar pandangan bingung.

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Chanyeol. Otot-otonya menegang, bersiap-siap untuk mendengar segala pernyataan yang akan segera diutarakan oleh seseorang dengan pakaian operasi yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya dokter tersebut, memastikan bahwa ia tak berbicara dengan orang yang salah. Karena, jujur saja, dilihat dari penampilannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan segera—atau sudah— menjadi seorang ayah.

"Ne, Sonsaengnim? Saya Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana? Semuanya baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Cerocos Chanyeol nyaris tanpa titik dan koma, menatap pria paruh baya di hadapannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Umm.. itu.." Pria tersebut mulai tak yakin akan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan memeluknya hingga tulang-tulangnya remuk jika ia memberikan sebuah berita baik—atau mematahkan lehernya jika ia memberikan sebuah berita buruk.

"Bagaimana?!" Nada suara Chanyeol meninggi, antara tak sabar dan cemas. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pria di hadapannya.

"Anak anda laki-laki. Chukhahamnida," Kepala Chanyeol berputar-putar, otaknya tak dapat mengolah informasi dengan benar sehingga tak tahu respon apa yang harus diberikannya, apakah ia harus menangis bahagia ataukah melompat kegirangan.

"Terimakasih, sonsaengnim, terimakasih banyak," Chanyeol memeluk dokter dengan tinggi setara dengan bahunya itu, tak henti-hentinya berterimakasih.

Tak ingin nyawanya berakhir di tangan Chanyeol, dokter tersebut menepuk punggung Chanyeol beberapa kali dan melepas pelukannya. "Anda boleh melihatnya di dalam. Tapi tubuh pasien masih lemah dan butuh istirahat, cobalah untuk tidak terlalu berisik dan melakukan kontak fisik yang.. umm.. membutuhkan banyak tenaga(?)," Kata dokter itu mengingatkan, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, karena setelah apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya selama beberapa menit terakhir, dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang hyper dan heboh.

"Arasseo, Sonsaengnim. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian bersiap-siap masuk dan melihat ist—suami— dan anaknya.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu perlahan, tangannya dikepal kuat, menahan keinginan untuk menghambur kea rah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Pintu terbuka, pupil kecoklatannya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan dari sosok tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang tengah duduk bersender di kepala ranjang.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Bahu Chanyeol bergetar. Emosinya bercampur antara bahagia dan tak tega melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya pucat. Ujung-ujung helai rambut coklatnya terlihat masih basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol segera menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

"Kau… tak apa?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kekhawatiran dari tatapan lelaki jangkung di hadapannya, membuatnya tak dapat menahan senyuman khasnya dan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju wajah Baekhyun, menyisihkan poninya dan kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibir plumnya lembut.

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu— kukira itu hanya—"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai respon dari permintaan maaf Chanyeol barusan.

"Gwaenchana. Lagipula, ini memang seminggu lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan dikter, kok," Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi…" Pandangannya tertuju kea rah dua orang perawat yang tengah membersihkan tubuh anak mereka, "…mulai sekarang, haruskah kau kupanggil eomma?" lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda, disambut dengan tawa lepas Baekhyun.

0o0o0o

Sinar matahari pagi yang merambat dari gorden putih polos kamar rawat inap itu menyapu kulit porselen Chanyeol, membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya yang baru berlangsung sekitar tiga jam.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang dijadikan alas punggung lebarnya untuk tidur dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Chanyeol memang tipe orang yang butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk benar-benar tersadar setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Pagi, yeol," Sapaan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadarkannya. Chanyeol berpaling kea rah asal suara dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil menggendong anak mereka. Otot-otot pipi Chanyeol bergerak refleks membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, ia segera bangkit dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi untuk Baekhyun.

"Pagi~ ^-^" Balasnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada tubuh mungil di dekapan Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya "Pagi, Baby, ini appa." Sapanya, memanggil dirinya 'appa' dengan bangga. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Umm.. Yeol.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang lelah, tapi.. umm.." Baekhyun tampak ragu untuk meminta Chanyeol melakukan apapun, mengingat Chanyeol hanya sempat beristirahat selama tiga jam karena menjaganya semalaman. Dan, ya ampun, dia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Apapun, Baek. Apapun yang kau mau, katakan saja," Chanyeol nyengir lebar, berusaha menutupi wajah lelahnya.

"Yeol, sebaiknya kau pulang, mandi, dan ganti baju," Baekhyun mengesampingkan niatnya yang baru saja ingin minta dibelikan Hot Choco kesukannya dan kini memandang Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa dari kemarin sore ia sama sekali belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun dan anaknya. "Kau yakin tak apa kutinggal sendirian? "

"Well, aku lebih baik tinggal sendirian daripada harus pusing menghirup aroma tubuhmu, " ejek Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya, berpura-pura kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan lama," Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan dari pipi kemerahan Baekhyun dan kemudian berhenti tepat sebelum membuka pintu.

"Ah, kau mau kubelikan apa? Bubur? Buah? "

Bekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin hot cho—"

CKLEK

Suara yang berasal dari knop pintu memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan satu..dua..tiga... Sepuluh orang lelaki tampan dengan cengiran selebar bibir sumur yang terukir di wajahnya masing-masing.

"Annyeong," Sapa salah satu dari mereka, lelaki dengan tinggi badan tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun bernama Junmyeon.

Chanyeol hanya diam di depan pintu dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'O', antara kaget dan heran bagaimana teman-temannya bisa tahu tentang hal ini, mengingat dia belum menghubungi satupun dari mereka untuk memberi kabar.

Tanpa aba-aba, sepuluh pemuda yang dipimpin oleh Junmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung mengerumuni Baekhyun.

"Tung— Ap—" Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh niatnya untuk pulang dan bergegas menghampiri teman-temannya, khawatir akan terjadi hal-hal buruk yang disebabkan oleh pemuda-pemuda autis itu.

Chanyeol masih trauma dengan kejadian tujuh bulan yang lalu saat mereka mengajak Baekhyun ke amusement park dan berhasil membuatnya menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim yang Chanyeol sendiri tak berani membayangkan akan pernah menaikinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo, pemuda dengan tinggi yang agak— umm, dibawah standard, dan mata yang lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Ini anakmu? Kyaaa (?) imut sekali!" Dan mulailah tangan-tangan mereka menginvasi permukaan kulit kemerahan bayi laki-laki di dekapan Baekhyun. Sehun dan jongin tak henti-hentinya menyentuh pipi si bayi dengan telunjuk mereka, dan delapan tangan milik pemuda lainnya yang menyentuh seluruh permukaan tubuh bayi dengan rasa kagum sekaligus penasaran. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melempar mereka semua dari jendela lantai delapan itu.

"Boleh aku gendong, Baek?" Sebuah suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga Chanyeol. Kris. Wu Yifan. YIFAN?! Oke, ini bukan ide yang bagus. Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.

"JANGAN!" Seru—bentak— Chanyeol, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan—well, kecuali si bayi— melihat ke arahnya.

"Maksudku.. oke, kurasa kalian sebaiknya duduk dulu. Dan, Luhan-hyung, kau bisa meletakkan keranjang buahnya di atas meja itu," Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan untung saja, 'tamu-tamunya' hanya diam dan menuruti perkataannya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang ini? Maksudku, tentang Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Selama ada Jongdae, tak akan ada informasi yang terlewatkan," timpal Yixing dengan nada bak presenter acara gossip, disambut dengan cengiran bangga dari Jongdae yang memang dikenal sebagai The Queen—King— of gossip di kantor.

"Dan kau tenang saja, kami sudah mengabarkan Pak PresDir dan kau sudah diberi ijin cuti selama seminggu." Jongdae melipat tangannya ke dada, bangga dengan jiwa kepahlawanannya(?).

"Jadi... Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Yifan yang ternyata masih bersikeras ingin mencoba menggendong 'keponakannya' itu.

"Baek... " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, memberikan kode 'Jangan.. Jangan..'

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja boleh, " Katanya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin loncat dari jendela saat itu juga.

Yifan, diikuti oleh lelaki bermata panda bernama Tao mendekati Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hati-hati, ya.. " Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"I promise, " ujar Yifan, menggendong si bayi dengan senyum lebar yang hanya akan diperlihatkannya saat ia sedang benar-benar senang.

"Telinganya mirip denganmu, Hyung," Gumam Tao membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Tentu saja, aku ini appa-nya, " Bela Chanyeol, berusaha menutupi kekesalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melempar pandangan ke satu sama lain.

"Jangan bilang kalian belum mempersiapkan namanya," tuduh lelaki cantik bernama Luhan dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

"T-tentu saja kami sudah menyiapkannya! " Bantah Baekhyun, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol, tanda membenarkan.

"Jadi, siapa namanya? "

"Park Chanbaek/Byun Baekyeol," Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Seisi ruangan terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baek, kukira kita pernah membahas ini," Kata Chanyeol.

"….dan belum memutuskan apapun," Jawab Baekhyun membenarkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ini appa-nya. Dan seorang anak akan selalu menggunakan marga appa-nya‚ 'kan?"

"Aku ini juga laki-laki, jadi ku rasa aku juga punya hak untuk menamainya dengan margaku," Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi Baek, kau ini kan bot—maksudku, di sini kan kau berperan sebagai eommanya."

"Dan kau sebagai top, harusnya kau mengalah, " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha melemahkan pertahanan(?) Chanyeol.

"Tap—"

"Kenapa tidak pakai keduanya saja?" Gumaman dari Sehun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dan mengundang perhatian seisi ruangan untuk tertuju padanya. Maknae yang merasa tak tak nyaman ditatap dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan itu memprebaiki posisi duduknya.

"Maksudku, kenapa tidak digabung saja? Misalnya, menggunakan marga Chanyeol-hyung dan nama depan yang diusulkan oleh Baekhyun-hyung, atau sebaliknya," Jelas Sehun dengan polosnya.

"... "

"... "

"Benar juga, kenapa tidak kepikiran, ya? " Gumam Baekhyun.

GUBRAK

Kali ini giliran para tamu yang mengurut keningnya, frustasi melihat dua teman mereka yang—entah bodoh atau apa.

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan, namanya adalah Park Baekyeol!" Chanyeol mengumumkan dengan bangganya.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak, Byun Chanbaek," Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Ap— Baek—" Chanyeol benar-benar ingin teriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena sifat keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah suaminya itu.

"Byun Chanbaek," ulang Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Park Baekyeol, " kali ini Chanyeol juga tak mau mengalah.

"Hei.. " Jongin mencoba melerai.

"DIAM! " ...dan kemudian langsung menciut setelah dibentak(?) oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tch, mereka ini.." Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya memang dari awal mereka tak menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih dulu membahasnya.

Satu persatu dari para 'tamu' meninggalkan ruangan secara diam-diam, tak mau ikut terlibat dalam Perang Dunia ketiga yang akan segera pecah.

0o0o0o

Sepuluh menit berlalu, suasana di area parkir rumah sakit benar-benar normal, tak ada keributan, sampai…

"Tunggu, Yifan Hyung mana?! " Tanya Yixing saat menyadari ada seseorang yang tak bersama mereka.

"Sebentar… Bukannya tadi Yifan-hyung sedang menggendong Baekyeol—Chanbaek—argh aku tak tahu harus memanggilnya dengan nama apa!" Seru Tao.

Ekspresi horror tergambar jelas di wajah Sembilan lelaki itu begitu menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja mengorbankan Yifan sebagi tumbal di medan peperangan (?).

-END-

A/N:

Apa, ya? Iya ini gaje, banget malah. Cuma berasa kek dihantui gitu kalo gak dipost, yaudah-_-

Jadi, pesan moral yang ada dla fic ini adalah.. memberi nama seorang anak itu nggak gampang(?), nggak segampang ngasih nama kucing peliharaan. Harus dipikirkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum kelahiran si bayi /gagitu/ udah, itu aja (?) /disatein/

Btw, saya minta kritik dan sarannya boleh, ya ? Butuh banget biar nulisnya jadi lebih bagus hehe

Btw saya mau translate-in fic-fic saya ke bahasa inggris buat dipost ke AFF, kalo ada yg mau bantuin, contact ke Twitter Ye0reum ya hehe mwah :3

Review juseyong~


End file.
